


How bold you have grown

by heilige_bos



Category: Cucumber Quest
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, The Flower Kingdom (Cucumber Quest), The Nightmare Knight and Cucumber have a proper conversation, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heilige_bos/pseuds/heilige_bos
Summary: The Nightmare Knight and 100th Legendary Hero find themselves face to face with one another.This time, it doesn't end up in a fight.Alternative Summary: What happens when Cucumber's wand didn't distract them, and Almond didn't arrive soon enough to ruin everything.
Relationships: Almond & Cucumber (Cucumber Quest), Cucumber & The Nightmare Knight (Cucumber Quest)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	How bold you have grown

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while I was in the car and it didn't leave me alone for the entire car ride.
> 
> I thought, there are two possible endings to this scenario, so I wrote both of them and labelled each one. I'd love to hear which one you liked the best!
> 
> (I would've also loved to explore this idea further, but there's actually a lot of plot holes that need to be filled up and I would like to have only one Cucumber Quest fanfiction at the time, please)

**"You approach so casually, even without your sister. How bold you have grown, 'Legendary Hero'."**

Cucumber made a soft noise at that. "Uh-no-actually," he stammered, "I'm-still completely-terrified."

The Nightmare Knight of Legend stared down at him, his yellow eyes perpetually narrowed. Surrounding him was a thick cloud of stars, which Cucumber could see settled on The Knight's shoulders like a large cape.

The 100th Legendary Hero cleared his throat, turning his wand in his hand. "Es-especially after, the last time..."

The Nightmare Knight gave an odd twitch at that. **"It was not an act of pity that spared your life then. Make no mistake of that."**

Cucumber thought back to the feeling of being sucked into the ground - as if gravity had decided to give a little stretch. He remembered the cold and fearsome gaze The Knight had then. The way his voice was cold and offputting, designed to intimidate and terrorize.

And somehow...different from the way The Knight spoke now.

"Yeah...I wasn't really going to," Cucumber muttered. He really wished Almond was here now - she always managed to make him feel braver just by being around him. He knew Almond would be pretty upset with him for even _being_ here, talking to someone who supposedly tried to send them into the sun.

Supposedly.

The Hero blinked once, recalling the look Almond had given him when he'd tried to make peace with Noisemaster. Maybe it was better she wasn't here, actually.

Speaking of making peace.

The Legendary Hero shook his head and gathered as much bravado as he could possibly muster. Enough that he could take a step _towards_ The Nightmare Knight.

"P-please, uh-" Cucumber took in a deep breath, before continuing, "I don't believe this has to end with..violence. If-if we could just _talk_ -" another step forward, "-I'm sure we can come to an understanding."

Cucumber forced himself to meet The Nightmare Knight's gaze. "I-I think, after this long, even you know that."

The Nightmare Knight stared back down at him in silence, before turning his back onto The Hero. Cucumber felt his hopes die at that, and he quickly took multiple steps backwards, clutching his wand close to his chest.

He knew he should leave, then. Run now before The Nightmare Knight returned his offer of peace with another miniature sun. Yet Cucumber clung onto his dying hopes desperately - and even though he had begun to shake - stared at The Nightmare Knight's starry back, waiting for _some_ sort of response.

And The Knight did respond.

 **"How many times have I heard those words,"** Cucumber heard The Knight say, his voice so soft it sounded more like a whisper. **"At every resurrection, at each defeat."**

**"But only ever in my thoughts until now."**

_Wait..._

Impossibly, The Hero perked up at that, a relieved smile settling onto his face. "So-"

 **"Cucumber,"** The Knight turned to face him, using his name for the first time, **"the truth is less simple than you know."**

The Legendary Hero frowned slightly at that - but honestly, he knew he should've expected it. As much as he wished it to be, it was rarely ever that simple.

"Okay," Cucumber nodded. "I'm all ears."

* * *

[Ending One]

"Cuco!"

Almond raced over to the spot Sir Carrot had pointed out to her, the Doughnut Kingdom Knight long left behind. Sweat beaded down her forehead - the consequences of running all the way down to the riverbank in a sparkly dress.

Cucumber turned in her direction, eyes wide. He looked okay - thank god he was okay - but Almond's attention quickly diverted to The Big Baddie standing behind her brother.

"Cucumber!" Almond screamed as she ran the last stretch. "Please tell me you're still not trying to talk it out with the bad guys!"

Cucumber held his arms out in her direction by the time she got closer, but he didn't respond. Instead, Almond watched as Cuco gave The Knight another sad glance.

"Yeah," Cucumber sighed, "but it...didn't work out. You were right, Almond."

Almond blinked.

"Wait, really?"

Her brother nodded his head once, gaze glued to the ground. "He didn't listen to me. He gave me one last chance to get out of here before he..."

Almond sighed, pulling her brother close to her while she glared at The Nightmare Knight - who didn't even have the decency to look this way.

"Come on Cuco," she mumbled, grabbing his hand and leading him back into the forest - and away from The Nightmare Knight.

Cucumber followed without much complaint up until they reached the edge of the trees, where he stopped.

Almond turned, eyebrows scrunching up as her brother turned around to face The Nightmare Knight one more time.

"I-" Cucumber swallowed. "I hope you and your Disaster Masters will be okay."

Almond tensed as The Nightmare Knight finally dragged his gaze to meet her brother's - not a single word coming out of him, save for a barely perceptible nod and a small, **"thank you."**

Almond frowned, wondering why Cucumber would wish the Baddies well, before just sighing - it was Cucumber, after all. He still probably hoped they'd turn all goodie at the last moment.

But when Cucumber returned The Knight's nod with one of his own - a glint of determination in his eyes that Almond hadn't seen before - Almond paused, wondering why The Knight's 'thank you' showed more gratitude than what you'd get for wishing someone well.

* * *

[Ending two]

"Cuco!" 

Cucumber jumped slightly, turning around just in time to see his sister barrel out of the treeline. 

Almond was panting heavily, but she still ran over to join him - and even from the distance Cucumber could see her face set in disapproval.

Oh boy.

"Cucumber!" Almond yelled at him as she grew closer. "Are you still trying to _talk it out with the bad guys?_ "

She made it sound so filthy - like it was a thing he shouldn't even be considering, much less be so determined to keep doing.

But he did! And it all worked out!

"Almond," he said, barely keeping the excitement out of his tone, "even Noisemaster was willing to-"

"Take us out, the second we fell for his act?"

"He wasn't going to do that!" Cucumber argued. "You were the one who broke the peace first!"

Almond gaped at him, then clenched her fists, glowering. "So what, you're saying it's my fault? I guess this whole quest is just my fault then, huh?"

"Yeah."

Cucumber blinked slowly. He hadn't realised his mouth was moving before he could filter out the words, but it was too late now. Almond stared back at him, her own jaw hanging.

"Yeah," Cucumber found himself saying. "If you haven't treated this like a game before we could prevent it, we wouldn't even be here."

He clenched his own fists. "So yeah, I guess it is your fault."

Almond took a step away from him, hurt flashing in her gaze. Cucumber wished - he really wished - that he could take it all back and say he didn't mean it.

But the problem was, The Legendary Hero had meant it. Every single word.

Cucumber sighed, "Almond-"

"You're with him now?"

Cucumber blinked.

Almond was glaring at him, wiping the tears away from her face before she raised a shaky finger in his direction. "You..are with **him** , now?"

He glanced back, to where The Nightmare Knight still stood. The Knight gazed down at him silently, before glancing back up to Almond.

Cucumber did too, though he struggled to meet his sister's gaze.

"Almond, please-"

"Just shut up!" she screamed. "Shut up! Shut up you never wanted to be in this quest anyway!"

"Almond!" Cucumber took a couple of steps closer to her, his arms instinctively raised to comfort his sister.

But Almond took a step back, rummaging in her pockets and drawing out her sword. Cucumber could only gape and freeze on the spot as Almond - eyes closed shut and still screaming - swung her sword at him.

Cucumber raised his arms around his head protectively, flinching and squeezing his eyes shut.

He heard Almond grunt, the dirt scuffling around her feet. Slowly, Cucumber opened his eyes.

Surrounding him was a small purple barrier, shielding him from Almond's blow. His sister was tugging on her sword with both hands, trying her hardest to dislodge it from where it had been caught - frozen - in the barrier walls.

On the other side of the shield, Almond's gaze met his own.

"Cuco," she breathed out. "I-I'm sorry-"

Cucumber took a step backwards.

The barrier fell, and Cucumber didn't need to turn around to see The Knight drop his hand. He knew where was the last time he had seen a similar barrier - though much larger in size.

"Cuco-" Almond took a few steps in his direction, her arms held out desperately in front of her. "I-"

Without another word, Cucumber turned his back on her. He clenched his wand in one hand, taking a few steps so that he stood knee-deep in the water, staring wordlessly up at The Knight.

The Nightmare Knight gazed down at him in turn. **"Hero..?"**

Cucumber turned his head slightly to the riverbank where his sister stood, still calling out his name. He stopped shy of fully glancing back, however, and clenched his fists tighter.

The Hero heard The Knight release a large sigh of acceptance, glancing back up at him just as The Knight's palm glowed a soft white.

Soon, he was surrounded by stars in a large white sphere, and was suspended mid-air. The sphere rose upwards, before gently dropping him on The Knight's palm.

Almond's cries were growing louder now - but that only made Cucumber pull his knees closer to his chest, the cold water sending goosebumps up his arm, and shutting his eyes.

The Legendary Hero closed himself off from his sister's screaming, and breathed out a shuddering sigh.

The Nightmare Knight stared down at the child cradling himself in his palm, then glanced over him, to where his sister desperately called his name.

The Knight wanted to drop The Hero back down on the riverbank, let the two discuss amongst themselves and makeup on their own. But that was a conversation the two needed to have with clear heads - something neither of them obviously had right now.

He offered a silent apology to the Hero's sister, before twisting his cape around both the Hero and himself - disappearing from The Flower Kingdom.


End file.
